


West Side Birdo

by YoshiClouds



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiClouds/pseuds/YoshiClouds
Summary: Mario was caught off guard on stage. He didn't expect that there would be a reprisal so soon afterward...(Possible spoilers for the blue streamer level.)
Relationships: Catherine | Birdo/Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	West Side Birdo

“Come on in, Mario,” said the Koopa Troopa barista. “Got a seat for ya.”

Mario walked up to the café and hopped onto one of the stools. He sighed deeply and put a handful of coins on the table. “I a-need… something for a bad day.”

“Bad day, huh? Sorry about your luck, pal. How about an espresso?”

Mario rested his forehead on the table, closing his eyes.

“Oh,” said the barista. “There are bad days, and then there are _bad_ days. This looks like a _bad_ day. Let me whip something up for you.” Mario heard him walking back to some boxes and shelves and rummaging through them.

A Goomba was in the stool next to Mario's. “I never thought I'd see it,” he said. “The great Mario down in the dumps. Got a toe ache from all that jumpin', bub?”

“Fool,” said another voice.

“What did you say?”

“I said fool.” It was the Shy Guy on the other side of the Goomba. The Shy Guy took a long sip of his coffee. “Look at his eyes. This is no toe ache. Our friend Mario? His problems are much, much deeper than that… This is love.”

Mario begrudgingly looked at the Shy Guy and the Goomba. Both minions were staring at him, waiting for some kind of affirmation. Mario shrugged.

“As I suspected,” said the Shy Guy. “We all got those days, Mario. Take it slow and you'll pull through.”

The Goomba and the Shy Guy drank from their coffee, deep in thought. 

Meanwhile, Mario was left to his own thoughts. His thoughts returned to the stage. To the dimly light neon signs in the alleyway. To rows and rows of finger-snapping papier-mâché Koopa Troopas. To her.

* * *

“Mario!” said Birdo from the staff hallway as Mario's entourage was about to leave the theater lobby.

Mario turned. He hadn't expected to see her again. In the aftermath of the rubber band battle, he had almost forgotten Birdo existed. But, out of politeness, he waved and smiled.

Olivia the origami princess, on the other hand, blushed and became utterly star-struck. “Oh MY GOSH! YOU'RE FROM THE PLAY! YOU WERE SO GOOD!”

“Thank you so much dear. My friends tell me you were a class act yourself! Do you write your own speeches?”

Mario sat down on one of the indoor benches to plan the next leg of the journey. Olivia and Bob-omb took turns getting pictures with Birdo. It was a brief moment of rest that Mario sorely needed. It wasn't easy, the adventuring life. He should know - he'd been at it forever. And he needed a chance to catch his breath.

“Hey there, handyman,” said Birdo, interrupting Mario from his thoughts. He looked up; Birdo had come to stand beside him. Olivia and Bob-omb were happily sharing pictures and eating from the concessions stand. It was good to know that they were getting a break too.

Birdo leaned next to Mario's bench. “So, what did you think of acting?”

“Hmm,” said Mario. “It was a-fun. Like playing a game of tennis.”

“Yeah,” agreed Birdo. “I like to be able to inspire the audience. That's the best part of it for me. Well… I came out here to say something… um… sorry about the kiss, Mario. I didn't mean to gross you out or anything. It was the heat of the moment.”

“Oh,” said Mario. He waved his hand back and forth, shaking his head. “It was a-no big deal. I know it was for the sake of the play.”

“Well, I…” said Birdo, her eyes darting left and right. Her shoulders seemed to tense. “That's true. I have just one question, if it's okay… Would you… How do I put this? If it wasn't for the sake of the play… then would you do it again?”

Mario's mouth fell open. He looked at Birdo's eyes and noticed she didn't look as confident as she usually did. That was surprising, considering how bravely she had mouthed with him on stage. Was there something deeper going on? Mario didn't know what to say.

Birdo's face started to flush. “Sorry, I…”

“I would do it again,” Mario answered. “Yes, I a-think I would.”

“Ahh,” she sighed, visibly relaxing. “Thank you, Mario. That's reassuring.”

They watched as suddenly Olivia started chasing Toads around the room, corralling them into some semblance of order around the concessions.

“Then,” said Birdo, blushing and tracing her foot claws lightly on the floor. “Would it be all right if I kiss you again?”

Mario looked her in the eyes. This dinosaur... something about her affected Mario on a deep level. There was only one thing he could say. “Yes.”

Birdo took a deep breath and led him behind a door. They stood in a quiet hallway, surrounded by shelves of various cool props and racks of costumes. The air smelled like cardboard and packing peanuts.

Birdo looked into his eyes. “Okay,” said Birdo with a nervous voice. “If it's okay… Here I go.”

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**… … SMOOCH!** _

Their mouths parted, and they slowly opened their eyes at each other. Mario had to admit that Birdo's eyes were beautiful, glowing under a wave of deep blue eye shadow. Mario and Birdo stared at each other for several seconds.

Finally, Birdo reached her arms around and hugged him. “You've made a dinosaur girl's dream come true, Mario. I've been a fan for a long time. And you do seem like a gentleman… It really is different when it's not on stage. Anyway… I'll let you get back out there. Go save Peach for us all, Mario.”

Mario nodded and opened the door to the lobby.

“Oh, and Mario? Stop by and see me any time.” Birdo winked, and her red bow shook playfully on her head.

* * *

The café lights seemed comforting as Mario finally sat up. He straightened his back. The barista had placed a tall whipped frappé in front of him, with bits of chocolate and fruit on top. The creamy swirl at the top blended seamlessly with the sweet, light coffee-tinged liquid below.

“Thank you,” said Mario, taking a drink. His eyes lit up. This was exactly what he needed. He felt refreshed, and it seemed like he was starting to regain some clarity.

“The Dry Dry Frappé is a Bowser minion favorite,” said the Koopa Troopa barista. He began cleaning a cup again. “Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better.”

The Shy Guy tapped the bar. “Another small coffee, please.”

“Coming right up.”

“Yeah… Love is tricky, eh Mario?” said the Shy Guy. “Did you decide what you're gonna do?”

“I'mma going to see if she wants to play tennis.”

The Goomba squinted. “Wait… Tennis?”

A single red hand settled on the Goomba's head. It was the Shy Guy. “Love begins in many ways. Sometimes, it's on a tennis court.” He looked wistfully at his empty cup. “I should know.”

Mario left the café a lot happier. He went to Peach's castle for stationary. He ended up writing a letter with a lot of unexpected help from Princess Peach. And, eventually, he sent his letter.

One day, he opened his mailbox and found a response.

_**“Yes. -BIRDO (P.S. Should I bring my own racket?)”** _

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't beaten this game yet, but there have been some really good moments. Big Sho' Theater really reminded me of the first Paper Mario games, where there was a lot of deep characterization and, yes, some risqué moments. I felt like Big Sho' Theater was a very welcome respite from endless wave battles and Toad finding.


End file.
